Historia de magia, comenzando por olvidar
by KagRin Adriana
Summary: La historia de como Sakura perdona a Syaoran, y como es raptada por alguien que la desea, DEJEN REVIEWS! PLIS, no soy buena en esto
1. presentaciones informales

Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Historia de magia, comenzando por olvidar  
  
Cap. 1: presentaciones informales  
  
"Todo estará bien, tranquila..." Sakura recordaba eso a cada instante desde que Syaoran se fue, ya habían pasado 3 años desde aquel dia en el aeropuerto, Sakura recordaba a la perfección cuando Syaoran le dio aquel bello osito de color negro que se encuentra en la mesita de noche de Sakura, extrañamente separado de los demás. Una chica de unos 16 años, se estaba moviendo en su cama, debido a lo que parecía una pesadilla, estaba sudando, y llorando, mientras pronunciaba...  
  
-"NO... NO LE HAGAS DAÑO...... POR.... FAVOR.... HARE LO QUE QUIERAS...."  
  
De una gaveta, otro peluche algo parecido al sito negro salió de su lugar, y se acerco a Sakura, la preocupación se le notaba en el rostro, este peluche, es amarillo, con un par de alitas, y con una colita larga, que terminaba esponjosa.  
  
-"Sakurita.... estas bien.... ¿pero que pregunto? Claro que no esta bien..... Sakura?.... voy a llamar a tu hermano.... Sakura!!....  
  
En lo que la chica, empezó a gritar, Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura, entro a la habitación, y al ver que su mounstro estaba llorando y gritando, se acerco y empezó a sacudirla, aunque no sirvió de nada, Sakura seguía dormida, mientras su hermano y el peluche se morían de la desesperación por despertarla para que dejara de sufrir  
  
-"KERO.... LLAMA A YUKI, EL SABRA COMO DESPERTARLA!!."  
  
Kero, fue y llamo a Yukito, como el hermano de su ama había pedido, cuando regreso con Yuki, quien todavía tenia una cara de dormido, Sakura se levanto de golpe, y de una manera impresionante, paro de llorar y de gritar, cuando sintió que su hermano la abrazaba, esta le dijo..  
  
-"Touya.... ¿Qué hay de desayuno?...  
  
-"Mounstro, tu nunca cambias.... sigues siendo igualita de glotona...  
  
Cuando Touya salió y cerro la puerta tras de si, Yuki le pregunto que por que no le había dicho nada a la pequeña Sakura, y este dijo:  
  
-"No quiero preocuparla, ya bastante ha tenido durante estos tres años, primero el mocoso, y después... después de que papa murió"  
  
Touya dijo esto con gran pesar, y Yuki al ver cuanto dolía a su amigo el recordar el accidente de su padre, lo abrazo y lo beso, Touya sonrío, y agarrando la mano de su amor, bajaron a prepararle el desayuno a Mounstro.  
  
_____En la habitación de Sakura_____  
  
-"Kero, que dia es?..."- Sakura no pudo dejar de expresar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando Kero la vio se recordó, de algo muy importante que ocurrió ese mismo dia hace 17 años, y ahora tenia a una persona que ese mismo dia estaba celebrando, lo que se podría decir algo muy importante  
  
-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA SAKURA!"  
  
-"Gracias Kero, ¿hoy vas a comer muchos dulces verdad?...  
  
-"Claro, pero... hoy no pensabas salir con Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko?  
  
-".... verdad.... bueno entonces te traigo algo...."  
  
-"Gracias!!!..."  
  
-"Por cierto... ¡¿QUÉ.... SON LAS 10:00?!, KERO POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE, SE ME HIZO TARDE...  
  
Kero se quedo con cara de ¿que? Mientras observaba como su amita, se cambiaba de forma rápida su pijama por una falda escolar, y una franela blanca, con un escote que le mostraba casi todo, se puso sus botas preferidas, y bajo corriendo, al llegar a la cocina, el comentario de su hermano fue...  
  
-"Vaya mounstro, con esas pisadas, no me extraña que el mundo entero se este saliendo de orbit...."  
  
Touya se quedo sin habla, al recibir un puntapié y ver a su hermana con una vestimenta que según el es inapropiada...  
  
-"Sakura... ¿a dónde piensas ir con esa ropa...?, sabes algo, la verdad no me interesa, sube ahora mismo y te cambias...."  
  
-"Touya.... no permitiré que Sakura suba a cambiarse, ya va tarde y además creo que se ve muy linda así..."  
  
Touya se volteo molesto dándoles la espalda a Yuki y a su hermana, cuando Touya hizo eso, Yuki le susurro algo a Sakura, y esta sonriendo se fue corriendo de la cocina, y después se escucho como la puerta de la casa se cerraba, Touya se volteo, y miro como Yuki lo miraba con una sonrisa, molesto, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, Touya se volteo y siguió con lo de antes.  
  
____Mientras Sakura____  
  
-"¿Qué haría sin Yuki?"  
  
Sakura iba caminando por la calle de Tomoeda, cuando empezó a sentir una presencia muy fuerte cerca de ella, tan cerca que se podría decir que estaba al lado, Sakura se asusto mucho, nunca antes la había sentido y nunca antes una tan fuerte como esa, empezó a caminar mas deprisa, hasta llegar a un lugar que estaba lleno de gente, cuando llego a ese lugar, aquella presencia tan extraña se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado, Sakura mas calmada, se fue hacia la cafetería donde habían acordado sus amigas y ella.  
  
-"¡Sakura... por aquí!"  
  
Sakura volteo en todas direcciones hasta encontrarse a su grupo de amigas que la saludaban desde la floristería, Sakura se acerco, y saludándolas a todas con una inclinación, dijo.  
  
-"Y que hacen aquí, no se supone..."  
  
-"Si, pero como vimos que no aparecías y Naoko quería averiguar el nombre de una flor, decidimos pasar por ahí de una vez, y aprovechamos para comprarte un ramo de flores, y de tus favoritas..."  
  
Tomoyo tenia una sonrisa en su cara cuando le mostró a Sakura un ramo de flores de cerezo, Sakura emocionada, abrazo a cada una de sus amigas y acepto las flores mientras iban a la cafetería, cuando llegaron, se sentaron y pidieron un pastel cada una, ( de chocolate, con crema chantillí y fresas encima :D ) Charlaron un rato, y después, Rika se paro mientras que con una cara rosada de oreja a oreja dijo.  
  
-"Sakura discúlpame, pero tengo que dejarte, quede con un amigo, de verdad discúlpame..."  
  
-"Rika.... tranquila, ve y disfruta el rato que te encuentres con el..."  
  
-"Gracias Sakura..."  
  
Rika salió corriendo, Naoko y Chiharu se miraron, y luego a Sakura, Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara, le dijo que no importaba, que fueran también, pero que después le contaran, Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron viéndolas partir tras Rika, y luego siguieron hablando tan animadamente como antes, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a contarle a Tomoyo acerca de la presencia.  
  
-"¡Sakura tu crees que sea...?"  
  
-"¡NO!... no, el no es, la presencia era muy fuerte y maligna, perdón Tomoyo..."  
  
-"Tranquila Sakura... Bueno, vamos a la Disco esta noche..?"  
  
-"Claro, como a que hora,...?"  
  
-"Bueno, nos encontramos en la que esta cerca del parque pingüino, la nueva, y a las 8:00. Sakura, yo ya me voy, voy a terminar de arreglar mi curriculum para el trabajo en Londres..."  
  
-"Esta bien, yo voy a quedarme un rato mas y a comprar una torta para casa"  
  
Tomoyo se fue, y Sakura al dejar de verla, comenzó a pensar en aquella extraña presencia, cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que ya eran cerca de las 6:30, se levanto, compro la torta, y se dirigió a casa. En el camino, aquella fuerte presencia se empezó de nuevo a sentir, Sakura de una manera tranquila se paro en seco, y cerro los ojos, para empezar a localizar el origen de aquel poder, cuando lo logro encontrar...  
  
-"¡ARBOL!"  
  
Sakura en una mano sostenía el báculo, mientras en los matorrales, se oía como árbol intentaba capturar a esa persona. Mientras Sakura escuchaba al ambiente, no sintió como una mano le aprisionaba las suyas propias y con la otra sostenía una daga, que emanaba una energía impresionante. Este apretaba a Sakura contra si mismo, y grito  
  
-"¡NO SE TE OCURRA O TU AMA MUERE!"  
  
Arbol se paro en seco, y volvió a su forma de carta, al ocurrir esto, lo que Sakura supuso que era un chico debido a la voz, la soltó y se coloco enfrente ella, Sakura se quedo en shock, y cuando logro despertar, este le dijo.  
  
-"Que raro que aun no utilices tus cartas sin el báculo... eres tan bella como lo imagine..."  
  
El chico empezó a mirar a Sakura de arriba abajo, y se detuvo en su pecho, luego subió el rostro, y la miro a los ojos, esta sintió su mirada penetrante y por primera vez en su vida no logro sostener la mirada de un chico, Sakura al bajar la mirada, este sonrío, y le dijo  
  
-"Mi nombre es Yhen Sukino, como supongo estarás enterada, los Sukino, son una familia de magos, los mas poderosos desde la muerte de Clow, vine por que me entere que la sucesora de este recupero las cartas que ella misma había perdido, y que logro transformarlas, creando así unas cartas de su propia magia, después de averiguar bien, me dispuse encontrarte, ahora heme aquí, viendo a la chica mas hermosa y provocativa del mundo entero..."  
  
Por muy poderoso que fuese el chico, la ira de Sakura se descargo sobre el en forma de una bofetada, la cual este no puedo evitar, luego del golpe se toco la cara y le dijo a la Sakura que mostraba unos ojos llenos de ira  
  
-"Querida Sakura, esto no se queda así, ya veras que pronto serás mía, te deseo, y lo que deseo, no se me escapa, todos los días, recordaras que estoy tras de ti, a todos los lugares que vallas te seguiré, ni en Hogwarts estarás segura, y cuando menos te lo esperes, te encontraras metida en la cama junto a mi.."  
  
FIC CAP. 1  
Me dicen que tal, si les gusta publico los otros cap. La verdad es que este era mas largo, pero no lo termine y por eso le quite la otra parte, además de que me fastidie de seguir escribiendo este fic. : ( 


	2. El viaje a otro pais, de por vida

Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Historia de magia, comenzando por olvidar  
  
Cap. 2: El viaje a otro pais, de por vida  
  
Dicho aquello, desaparecio, dejando a una Sakura mas asustada que nunca, cuando se logro despertar, se encamino a su hogar, donde al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha bien caliente, despues de su largo baño, se vistio, y se dirigio a la Disco. Durante todo ese rato que paso desde aquel encuentro con Yhen, no habia pensado en nada mas que en sus ojos, mientras una y otra vez se repetia en la cabeza que que despistada era, no vio el rostro de su atacante, pero pudo escuchar claramente cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Sakura ya estaba arreglada, y cuando llego a la Disco, se encontro a una Tomoyo saludandola desde la entrada, la verdad es que Sakura no se retraso, mas bien llego justo tres minutos antes de la hora acordada, se acerco a Tomoyo, y despues de saludarse entraron.  
  
La noche estuvo muy agitada, Sakura no paro de bailar, y su amiga no apro de filmarla, despues de que Sakura la convenciera de que era el turno de que ella baiñlara, Sakura comenzo a filmarla, Tomoyo estaba muy entretenida, bailo, con muchos chicos, todos guapos, mientras que Sakura rechasaba a otros. Vuanbdo se fueron a sentar en la barra, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana, Sakura, le dijo que se iva, y esta asintio, cuando las dos se marchaban, Sakuara sintio de nuevo aquella presencia, el Yhen, que la miraba desde la entrada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Sakura se paro en seco, y se puso muy nerviosa, su amiga la vio, e hiso que siguiera caminando, al pasar por al lado de Yhen, este le djil, a manera de que solamente ella escuchara  
  
-"Mi flor de cerezo, nos vemos en septiembre, ahora tengo que partir, pero te vere en tus sueños, en cada uno de ellos, me alegra verte tan asustada, me hace desearte mas..."  
  
Sakura volteo, simplemente para plantarle una mano en la cara, pero este ya no estaba, Sakura siguio caminando, y cuando estaban cerca de casa de Sakura, Tomoyo no aguanto mas y le pregunto  
  
-"Sakura, que te pasa, desde que te deje en la cafeteria esta trade estas extraña, ¿qué sucedió?"  
  
-"Tomoyo yo.... pasa, te contare todo"  
  
De esa manera las dos entraron, llevandose una bienvenida inesperada, Touya, salio de la nada, y abrazo a Sakura, mientras que Yukito, Kero ,y Sonomi, cantaban la cancion de cumpleaños, Sakura, simplemente abrazo a su hermano, y despues todos se sentaron a la mesa, incluida Tomoyo, y empezaron a comer del pastel que Touya le habia hecho a Sakura.  
  
Hacia la madrugada, ya Sonomi se habia ido, permitiendo que Tomoyo se quedara a dormir, y Touya y Yki se fuerno a su habitacion a dormir, Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero, estaban hablando de la presencia nueva, perteneciente a Yhen.  
  
-"Sakurita, tendras que empezar a cuidarte, pero entrenaremos duro hasta septiembre, que es cuando supuestamente el regresara, de manera que puedas luchar contra el, y probaremos eso de no utilizar el baculo, esta noche pensare en ello, mientras, buenas nocheeees..."  
  
Kero pego un bosteso muy largo, y se metio en el cajon a dormir, Tomoyo y Sakura siguieron hablando, hasta que se quedaron dormidas, Tomoyo en el colchon del suelo, y Sakura en su cama...  
  
Apenas Sakura se durmio la palabra de Yhen no se hiso esperar, Sakura se vio corriendo por el pasillo de un castillo, habian chicos y chicas corriendo junto a ella, era de noche pero se odia apreciar todo debido a las luces de las antorchas de las paredes, habia gente encapuchada caminando entre el poco de gente, y otros mas de esos, volando en escobas por encima de todos, los señores encapuchados, lanzaban unos rayos verdes y blancos, por todo el pasillo, algunas chicas estaban rogando por lo que parecia su vida, enfrente a los encapuchados, mientras estos reian, otros chicos estaban retorciendose en el piso, mientras Sakura veia eso, sintio como una mano la agarraba por el camison que llevaba puesto, y la sentaba en una escoba, al verle directo a los ojos al individuo, se percato de que era Yhen, este sonreia, y por primera vez Sakura puedo ver el rostro de este, era de piel blanca, bronceada, tenia esos ojos color amarillos tan penetrantes, el cabello, era de color café oscuro, tenia un rostro que daba miedo, con esa sonrisa tan... diabolica, pero tenia un rostro muy bello, la verdad es que comparado con su Syao... con otro chico, no era nada, pero aun asi, era bello.  
  
Sakura empezo a oir como las voces de dos chicos la llamaban, y justo cuando iba a mirar quienes eran, todo se volvio oscuridad, todo era negro, Sakura se encontraba parada en la nada, con Yhen al frente de ella, el sin esperar un comentario de Sakura dijo.  
  
-"Querida, no pude dejarte ver quien te llamaba, la verdad, es que este sueño, va a ser el unico asi, los demas van a ser suavesitos, ahora amor mio, sera mejor que despiertes, tu amiga anda gritando como loca en tu habitacion..."  
  
Dicho aquello, Sakura comenzo a escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo, al despertarse, se encontro a un Tomoyo muy asustada a los pies de su cama, mirando hacia la ventana, cuando Sakura miro hacia aquel lugar, encontro a una araña del tamaño de Kero, Sakura tambien comenzo a gritar, y Touya, entro junto a Yuki a la habitacion, cuando vierno lo que habia provocado aquella griteria en las chicas, en vez de ayudarlas, salierno de la habitacion, dejandolas con la araña.  
  
Sakura estaba muy asistada, pero despues de cómo ½ hora, despues de haberse calmado, busco un pote, y tapo a la araña con este, le hiso una tapa de carton, y a coloco encima de su mesa, luego se uqedo observándola durante un buen rato, mientras Tomoyo arreglaba sus cosas, luego Sakura dejando de ver a la araña le dijo a Tomoyo.  
  
-"No la voy a matar, se va a quedar conmigo, es muy linda..."  
  
-"Sakura tu... quisieras venir conmigo a Londres...?"  
  
-"..."  
  
-"No tienes que contestar ahorita, yo me voy en Agosto, el 10, y aunque se que todavía falta mucho..."  
  
-"Bueno.... déjame pensarlo... No es que no quiera ir, lo que pasa... es que me da dolor dejar a mi hermano..."  
  
-"Tranquila, si no quieres venir lo entenderé..."  
  
Después de aquello, no hablaron mas acerca del viaje, Tomoyo, termino de arreglar sus cosas, y se fue, ya era de noche, y fue justo la que Sakura aprovecho, para hablarle a Touya y Yuki acerca del viaje.  
  
-"Hermano?..."  
  
-_¿Qué quieres mounstro?..."  
  
-"No me llames asi.... Puedo ir con Tomoyo a Londres?..."  
  
-"Clareo, hasta cuando se van a quedar,..?"  
  
-".. Hasta que Tomoyo termine de estudiar modelaje, seran unos cianco seis años..."  
  
-"a... okis, si son cianco años... ¿QUÉ?... PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA.... CLARO QUE NO, TU NO VAS A IR A LONDRES CINCO AÑOS, PRIMERO SOBRE MI CADAVER..."  
  
-"... Pues entonces sobre tu cadaver sera..."  
  
Luego de eso, Sakura no salio durante una semana, ya era 30 de Julio, a Sakura le quedaban exsactamente 11 dias, por lo que decidio salir, para ver si con Yuki tenia suerte.  
  
Sakura se vistio, se arreglo, y bajo, se encontro a Yuki leyendo en la biblioteca, Sakura entro, y lo saludo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, luego, antes de que Sakura dijera algo...  
  
-"Sakura... tratare de hacer lo posible respecto a Touya, el simplemente... el no quiere perder a alguien mas de la familia, y el tenerte lejor significa peligro, pues el no va a poder protegerte..."  
  
-"Lo se.. pero es que tengo muchos deseos de ir, y en especial de quedarme tanto tiempo haya, pero en algo se equivocan, si voy a estar protegida, Kero va a ir conmigo, ya le pregunte, y el acepto.."  
  
-"Bueno, le mencionare eso, a lo mejor asi no se preocupa tanto..."  
  
-"Gracias Yuki!..."  
  
Sakura le dio un abrazo fuerte, para luego despues darle un beso en la mejilla, salio, y fue a la panaderia. En lo que llego, pidio, una torta de chicilate, lo pago, y se dirigio a su casa, al llegar al frente de la casa, vio que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, y vio que alguien agitaba os brazos en el aire,luego vio como, el que parecia Yuki, se levanto, y trato de calmarle, en vano, pues se volvio a sentar, y Touya, seguia agitando los brazos, Sakura entro con cuidado a la casa, y despues de dejar la torta en la cocina, cundo se disponia a subir a su habitacion, Touya le agarro del brazo y la llevo a la sala, la sento al lado de Yuki, y comenzo de nuevo a alzar los brazos en el aire, mientras les gritaba, cuando este logro calmarse, lo unico que dijo fue...  
  
-"Tomoyo se va el 10 no?.."  
  
-"Si, se va el diez"  
  
-"Donde piensan vivir...?"  
  
-"... Ela pensaba llegar directo a un hotel, quedarse unos dias ahí mientras buscaba casa..."  
  
Sakura dijo aquello, con una gran sonrisa, pues sabia perfectamente, que cuandpo Touya hacia esas esenitas, y despues empezaba a preguntar acerca del tema, era que la iva a dejar.  
  
-"Bueno... no se por que sigues sentada ahí, ya sabes mi respuesta..."  
  
Sakura se lanzo a su hermano, y lo abrazo muy fuerte, mientras reia, este lo unico que hizo, fue abrazarla, mientras le daba vueltas, despues de que Touya la solto, esta le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, y se fue a su habitacion, Touya simplemente se acerco a Yuki, este lo beso, y lo atraho tanto, que Touya se callo encima de el, se empezaron a besar mas apasionadamente, pero luego pararon pues Touya le dijo.  
  
-"Ahora no... podremos aprovechar cuando la casa este sola..."  
  
Yuki simplemente sonrio, luego los dos subieron a la habitacion agarrados de las manos.  
  
____ Sueño de Sakura____  
  
Sakura se veia en una alcoba, en la cual, habia mucha sangre en el piso, cuando se fijo bien, era simplemente un rastro, parecia como su hubiesen matado a alguien, y luego lo hubiesen arrasytrado, pues habia un charco, con un rastro de sangre, que iva hacia una puerta, en lo que toco el pomo de esta, la puert se abrio de golpe, saliendo de esta Yhen, estaba completamente manchado en sangre, cuando vio a Sakura, se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta mirandola, Sakura intendo asomarse, pero Yhen rapidamente la empujo fuera de la habitacion, y cerro la puerta, luego este le dijo.  
  
-"En esa habitacion no hay absolutamente nada que necesites ver, por la razon de que lo cerrare con magia..."  
  
Se volteo, y cuando toco la puerta, un brillo azul, rodeo la puerta completa, luego Yhen se volteo hacia Sakura, y tomandola de la cabeza le dijo...  
  
-"En nuestros sueños... eres preciosa, pero eres eso y mas cuando se te ve en persona..."  
  
Dicho eso, le dio un atrevido beso en la boca a Sakura, Sakura rapidamente sintio, como Yhen introducia su lengua en su boca, luego como este con su lengua acariciaba cada lado de la boca de Sakura, rapidamente, Sakura se recupero del shock y lo empezo a empujar, hasta que se lo quito de encima, y según ella, le dio la mejor respuesta de todas, una que jamas olvidaria, pues le dejo la mano marcada, con un precioso color morado, este simplemente se enderezo le sonrio y desaparecio.  
  
Luego de eso, Sakura desperto, y sintio un amargo sabor en la boca, por lo que decidio bajar a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, despues de tomar agua, subio, cuando vio hacia la mesita, vio a la araña, le sonrio, agarro la botella en la cual esta se encotraba, bajo las escaleras, y saliendo al patio trasero, abrio la botella, y la coloco encima del murito, cuando esta salio, sakura agarro la botella y entro a la casa, subio, y se metio dentro de la cama, quedandose de esa manera dormida.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Sakura se levanto tarde, y me refiero a bien tarde, cuando se levanto, y reviso lla hora, ya eran las seis de la tarde, se vistio, y bajo a "desayunar" despues de comer, llamo a Tomoyo, y lo primero que hiso fue decirle que sí podia ir con ella a Londres, Tomoyo se contento muchisimo, y despues le dijo.  
  
-"Que bueno Sakura, por cierto, no nos vamos el diez, nos tenemos que ir el dos, ademas de que el vuelo para el diez fue cancelado, comienzan mis estudios el primero de septiembre, y necesito estar muchos dias halla ´para poder arreglarlo todo... ¿No te importa verdad?..."  
  
-"..."  
  
-"sakua... sakura..."  
  
-"Tranquila Tomoyo, con gusto me voy pasado mañana"  
  
Asi estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que se despidieron, pues Sakura tenia que preparar sus cosas, Cuando le conto a Touya, este se puso notablemente triste, pero rapidamente cambio su actitu y le dijo.  
  
-"Bueno mounstro... cuando llegues, tienes que ir, si quieres al dia siguiente o el mismo dia a la embajada y pedir permiso para uedarte a vivir y estudiar halla, si no lo haces, te pueden meter presa.,.... ¿Entendiste?"  
  
-"Si... bueno, voy a preparar mis cosas..."  
  
Sakura subio las escaleras, y se encerro en su cuarto, saco una de las maletas mas grandes, y metio, franelas, las mas bonitas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos, y los trajes que Tomoyo le habia hecho desde que habia empezado a reunir las cartas,, despues de cerrar esa melta, busco otra y en esa metio, ropa interior, zapatos, cuadernos, dinero, el osito negro, bolsos, cuadernos de magia de su papa, cuadernos de apunte, colores lapices, libros de magia, y el liro de las cartas.  
  
Al cerrar esa maleta, llego Kero, con un bolso de Sakura y las cosas de el adentro, se lo dio a Sakura, y esta lo metio en la ultima maleta, junto a fotos de su familia, agarro su pasaporte, su celular, y mas dinero, y lo metio dentro de un bolsito que iva a llevar en la mano, cuando Sakura termino de arreglar las maletas, Kero le dijo, que era hora de ver si podia invocar el poder de las cartas, sin el baculo, y sin tenerlas en las manos.  
  
Bajaron al patio trasero, Kero se transformo, y espero a que Sakura lograra invocar a vuelo, Sakura cerro sus ojos, y dejo la mente en blanco, mientras decia dentro de su mente  
  
"Vuelo, trae junto a tu presencia alas y otorgame el poder de volar"  
  
-"Sakura, piensalo con mas fuerza, y fe, si no lo piensas con fe y confianza en las cartas, elas no acudiran a ti.."  
  
Sakura se concentro mas, luego de ver que no funcionaba, se calmo, respiro hondo, y lo penso, por ultima vez, con una fe, confianza y fuerza tan grande incluida, que sintio, un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y sintio como se elevaba en el aire, cuando abrio los ojos, vio que Kero la empezo a atacar, esta rapidamente lo esquivo, y volvio a pensar, solo que penso en la carta del escudo, Kero choco contra una pared imaginaria, y reboto chocando contra la pared del patio, cuando Kero abrio los ojso, encontro que Sakura lo estaba apuntando con una espada, se paro y agacho la cabeza, a manera de rendimiento.  
  
-"Sakura, por lo visto, ya conseguiste el poder necesario para poder utilizar las cartas sin utilizar de medio el baculo..."  
  
-"Gracias Kero..."  
  
Sakura lo abrazo, y subio a bañarse para despues acostarse, a pesar de que fueran a penas las siete de la noche, Sakura estaba muy agotada por el "entrenamiento" que le dio Kero. Cuando salio de la ducha, se vistio y se acosto. Por muy raro que fuese, esa noche, Sakura no soño con Yhen, ni si quiera soño con algo, fue un sueño en blanco.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Sakura no aparecio por la casa, en toda la mañana, hacia la tarde, hacia las seis, fue que se levanto, se baño, bajo, comio y llamo a Tomoyo, esta le dijo que pasaria por su casa a las cuatro de la mañana aque estuviera lista antes, Sakura bajo sus maletas, las coloco frente a la puerta, y programo los despertadores, cuando volvio a bajar, dispuesta a hacer la cena, se llevo la gran sopspresa de encontrarse a Touya y a Yuki cocinando, cuando entro dijo  
  
-"De ¿ donde salieron ustedes dos?"  
  
-"Habiamos ido a comprar las cosas de la cena, ¿A que hora pasa Tomoyo mañana?"  
  
-"Pasa a las cuatro..."  
  
-"Bueno mounstro, cenas y te acuestas a dormir, yo rogramare mi despertador tambien para despertarte..."  
  
-"Gracias hermano..."  
  
Durante la noche, todos tuvieron una conversacion muy animada, Touya le dijo a Sakura que en vacaciones ella vendria, y que el proximo año el iria junto a Yuki, y asi sucesivamente, Sakura no discutio, pues le parecia bien.  
  
Sakura durmio muy tranquilamente, y de nuevo tubo un sueño placido, sin Yhen presente. Hacia las tres y media, se encendieron los despertadores de Sakura, uno primero y otro despues, Sakura se llevo un susto muy grande, pero despues de respirar hondo, se metio en la ducha, mientras Kero desayunaba y Touya preparaba el desayuno de Sakura, Yuki le estaba arreglando el cuaro y le saco la ropa, cuando Sakura salio de la ducha, se vistio, desayuno, y solo tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos cuando Tomoyo llego, Sakura se despidio de Toya y de Yuki, luego se monto en el carro junto a Kero y sus maletas, Tomoyo y Sakura iban hablando animadamente en el carro, hasta que llegaron al areopuerto, Tomyo se despidio de sius guardaespaldas, y entraron, mostraron su pasaporte, pasaron las maletas por la cinta de chequeo, y se montaron en el avion, por Tomoyo, iban en primera clase, se sentaron, y Sakura se quedo dormida apenas el avion estuvo estable en el cielo.  
  
El vuelo durpo diez horas como maximo, Sakura la verdad es que disfruto mucho el vuelo, pues claro, ¿quien no disfrutaria un viaje en primera clase? Al aterrizar, bajaron del avion, firmaron el documento de no traer nada para vender, y recogieron sus maletas, aunquem para Sakiura no fue tan rapido, no por que haya tenido algun problema legal, si no por que al descender del avion, sintio una presencia muy familiar, y cuando recogio sus maletas, alguien le coloco la mano en el hombro, Sakura se volteo y vio como...  
  
Fin cap. 2  
Espero les haya gustado, ojala y se entretengan un rato, si les gusto, haganmelo saber dejandome un review, gracias a Sakura15 por su review, denuevo pido que porfavor me dejen un review, no cuesta mucho, no es ningun esfuerso :D 


End file.
